redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sham De Fflorian Braybuck/The Siege of Redwall: Chapter 6
Chapter 6 The sun was setting and a feast was taking place out on the lawn, at Redwall Abbey. The Friar and his helpers had managed to get everything cooked, with the timely arrival of the Guosim shrews. Being excellent cooks, the shrews had kindly offered to help cook the large amounts of food for the feast. Everybeast there would always remember the feast as one of the best in even the seasons to come. Friar Conner and his aid Fuerla, the pretty mousemaid, had hardly touched any of the food. They got pleasure from watching otherbeasts enjoy food rather than eating it themselves, well at feasts anyway. Abbot Mitchell sat next to his wife at the head of the large table. He was pleased that so many creatures had come from all over Mossflower to he and his wifes twoscore season jubilee. The Skipper of Otters sat next to the abbot and the Log-a-log of the Guosim sat next to the abbess. “Well Log-a-log Furgum, I am pleased you were able to assist our friar in the preparations.” said the Abbess. Furgum looked at her and smiled, “Of course Mother, we’re always ready to help. I am proud to say that I am Log-a-log of the least argumentive group of shrews ever.” Furgum was short, even by shrew standards. He stood almost a full head shorter than most shrews his age, but that didn’t fool anyone. All the creatures knew that he was an absolute terror with his shrew rapier. He had protected the Guosim for many years. “Father Abbot, may I speak with you for a moment.” It was Sazacus. “Certainly my son, excuse me Skipper I shall return momentarily.” Skipper took the Abbots leave as means to liberate the hunk of cheese off of his plate. “You just take your time father, I’ll just enjoy the food.” “Father I had a vision yesterday.” “A vision? A vison of what Sazacus?” “Martin the Warrior.” At this the Abbot blinked, “Martin.... well what did he say. This isn’t something you keep from your poor old abbot, out with it now.” “All he said to me was that I needed to be prepared, he said a battle is coming to Redwall.” “I see, anything else my son?” “He also told me to watch for two warriors from the west, sounds like we’re going to have company from Salamandastron.” “Yes well, if we are to get two warriors and there is a battle coming I hope one of the two is the badger lord.” “I don’t know sir, but how will we be prepared. We have a limited number of warriors. The otters, the shrews, and me. All together about fifty fighting beasts. “I’ll make an announcement at the end of the feast, it will be alright Sazacus. Redwall has never been taken in the hundreds of seasons it has existed. “Your right father, I’m just worried for the sake of my friends. “Thats why you are our Abbey Warrior Sazacus, you care for everyone.” After dinner it was difficult to get all the creatures to listen to their abbot, until Skipper gave the table a whack with his rudder-like tail. “Thank you Skip, my friends our Abbey Warrior has had a vision of Martin the Warrior.” There was an audible gasp from all the abbey dwellers, and Sipper had to give them a quick glare to keep them quiet. “Martin didn’t say much, but it is quite clear that the our beloved abbey will soon be in danger. I say this to you now to prepare you. There may be lives lost in the coming battle, but for now we must enjoy ourselves. Tomorrow we will begin discussing the defense of our abbey.” Following the Abbot’s speech, the whole abbey went to their beds talking between themselves about what would become of their beloved home. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts